Un Bon Bon envenenado
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: Muchos conocemos a Bon Bon. Sabemos que tiene una confitería, que es muy buena amiga de Lyra y que tiene la curiosa habilidad de cambiar de su tono de voz. ¿Pero qué hay de su pasado? No sabemos nada de su vida antes de Ponyville, y por una buena razón. Porque Bon Bon se esforzó por mantenerlo oculto. Pero, como pronto descubrirá, el pasado no puede permanecer oculto para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola y buenos días/tardes/noches! Aquí Jothabe con mi nuevo fic. Será corto, dos o tres capítulos; pero prometo esforzarme por que quede bien. Sin más que decir, doy paso al fic en sí.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: todos los que salen aquí pertenecen a Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Solo el argumento es mío.**

* * *

— Una cena espléndida, Bon Bon —dijo Lyra, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla manteniendo la extraña postura en la que solía sentarse, e hizo levitar los platos mágicamente hasta el fregadero. Después, miró a la pony que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, y sonrió—. Muchas gracias por ocuparte hoy de cocinar.

— No es nada —respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco—. Es tu cumpleaños, y no quería que tuvieras que esforzarte.

Lyra sonrió, y dijo:

—Muchas gracias, Bon Bon

La unicornio alargó el cuello para frotar su hocico contra el de su amiga, y después volvió a sentarse, siempre sonriendo. Justo después de que lo hiciera, Bon Bon se levantó de la silla y sacó de debajo de ella una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo de color azul turquesa que depositó con cuidado delante de su amiga.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó Lyra, intrigada.

— Un regalito de mi parte —respondió su amiga, sonriendo cálidamente—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Estimulada por la curiosidad, Lyra hizo brillar su cuerno, y lentamente la cinta de lunares que rodeaba el paquete fue desplazándose como si una mano invisible tirara de ella, hasta que el nudo se deshizo y cayó, revoloteando unos instantes antes de posarse en el suelo. Entonces, levantó la tapa con sus cascos, y al ver el interior se lamió los labios con fruición.

— Bueno, ¿te gustan? —preguntó Bon Bon, algo nerviosa.

Lyra sonrió, divertida, y besó a su amiga en la mejilla.

— Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo han dejado de gustarme tus bombones?

Usando su magia, la unicornio hizo flotar una de las pequeñas esferas marrones, y se la metió en la boca. Al principio, el sabor dulce del chocolate con leche estimuló sus papilas gustativas, e inmediatamente se sumó a ella la dulzura de la mermelada de albaricoque; lo que hizo que la unicornio tuviera que reprimir un genuino gemido de placer.

— Está delicioso —dijo, radiante de felicidad. Sinceramente, le parecía la mejor de todas las creaciones que había probado en los cuatro años que llevaban juntas—. De verdad. Coge uno.

Íntimamente satisfecha, la poni alargó un casco para coger uno, pero una serie de rápidos golpes secos en la puerta la interrumpieron. Encogiéndose de hombros, retrajo la pata y bajó de la silla.

— ¡Voy! —gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, caminando a paso rápido, pero sin llegar a trotar.

una sonrisa en los labios, Bon Bon puso un casco sobre el picaporte y lo giró para abrir la puerta. Esperaba que fuera Derpy con los libros sobre fósiles y ruinas humanas que le había encargado la semana pasada a Twilight. En realidad, no le agradaba en absoluto la obsesión de su amiga con los humanos, y probablemente después se odiaría por haberla estimulado cuando acabara arrastrándola a una peligrosa cantera abandonada en una expedición a la búsqueda de huesos que demostraran que los humanos habían vivido en la zona en tiempos remotos. Pero ver a su amiga sonreír era más importante para ella, y si aquello hacía feliz a Lyra, estaba más que dispuesta a arriesgarse a sufrir accidentes por ella.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta hubo girado sobre sus goznes y dejado a la vista a sus visitantes, Bon Bon constató que no era Derpy, como había imaginado, sino dos grandes ponis normales; uno de un profundo color azul marino, con ojos verdes y crin púrpura y unas esposas como marca de belleza, y el otro de un color amarillo chillón que contrastaba con su compañero, crin y cola rojas, ojos negros y una marca en forma de porra. Ambos vestían un uniforme azul con la estrella de sheriff amarilla en su pecho, el uniforme de la policía equestriana.

Bon Bon tragó saliva.

— Policía de Canterlot—declaró el primero, el de color azul, señalándose la estrella del pecho con su pata; y después avanzó hasta colocar su hocico a apenas cinco centímetros de ella. A esa distancia, Bon Bon podía ver perfectamente su gran tamaño para su especie y los fuertes músculos que poseía; y no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable—. ¿Eres tú Sweetie Drops?

— ¿Quién es, Bon Bon? —preguntó Lyra desde el comedor, e inmediatamente después las pisadas de unos cascos que se acercaban llegaron a sus oídos.

De nuevo, Bon Bon tragó saliva, y tras un tensísimo segundo dejó escapar un largo suspiro al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza hasta el suelo. No tenía ningún sentido intentar engañarles.

— Sí, soy yo —confesó, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza para mirarlos.

— Bon Bon, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Lyra, preocupada por el silencio y la tardanza de su amiga; y entonces reparó en los dos ponis que se cernían sobre ella como dos gavilanes hambrientos sobre su presa—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Policía de Canterlot —repitió el pony amarillo mientras su compañero colocaba unas esposas alrededor de las patas de Bon Bon, que se mantenía completamente quieta y mirando al suelo. No obstante, una mirada más cercana revelaba que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de líquido y su pecho se movía espasmódicamente arriba y abajo, al ritmo que marcaba su respiración, rota por una serie de pequeños sollozos—. Sweetie Drops, quedas detenida por violación de menores, abuso de menores y agresión sexual a menores. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Tienes derecho a un abogado. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en su contra.

Lyra se quedó estupefacta durante unos segundos en los que el policía continuó leyéndole sus derechos a Bon Bon, tratando en vano de comprender lo que sucedía. Todo lo que sabía era que la policía había detenido a su amiga, acusándola de crímenes horrendos que ella sabía que Bon Bon no podía haber cometido, llamándola además por un nombre que no se correspondía con el suyo. Por ello, su cerebro llegó muy rápidamente a la conclusión más sencilla de todas: la estaban confundiendo con otra. Era la única explicación posible.

— ¡Soltadla! —exclamó con fuerza, pero solo consiguió que le saliera a un volumen normal; que, no obstante, fue más que suficiente como para llamar la atención de los dos policías, que detuvieron su labor por un momento y la miraron, sorprendidos—. Ella no es la poni que buscáis. No se llama Sweet… Droppies… —sacudió varias veces la cabeza con rapidez— como sea que la habéis llamado; se llama Bon Bon.

Los dos policías se miraron durante un segundo, e intercambiaron una sonrisa. La pobre no sabía nada en absoluto. Bueno, después de todo era lo normal. Alguien que ha cometido delitos tan atroces no va por ahí contándoselos a todo el mundo.

— No, Lyra —musitó Bon Bon, a un volumen tan bajo que incluso los dos agentes tuvieron problemas para escucharla— Están diciendo la verdad. Yo… —sacudió la cabeza, y tragó saliva antes de forzarse a pronunciar las palabras que sabía que sellarían su destino— yo hice todo de lo que me acusan.

Los ojos de Lyra se abrieron de golpe, y retrocedió un paso, espantada por lo que decía su amiga. Horrorizada, negó débilmente con la cabeza, incapaz de creérselas. Ella no era así. Conocía a Bon Bon desde que llegó por primera vez al pueblo hacía cuatro años, y si después de ellos le había quedado algo claro era que, aunque su amiga podía ser bastante malhumorada y solía reprender ásperamente a los potros que sólo entraban a mirar en su tienda, no sería capaz de tocar a uno. Ellos constituían la base de su negocio. _  
_

— Bon Bon…

— ¡No me llames así! —la interrumpió ella, apretando los dientes; y un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores hizo temblar su cuerpo y patas, amenazando con tirarla al suelo—. ¡Me llamo Sweetie Drops! ¡Solo me hacía llamar Bon Bon para esconderme de la policía!

Lyra pudo sentir perfectamente cómo algo dentro de su pecho se desgarraba. Su cerebro todavía se negaba a ello, pero ante la contundencia y magnitud de las pruebas no le quedaba otra alternativa que admitir finalmente la dura realidad. Su mejor amiga era en realidad una peligrosa pederasta buscada por la policía.

— Vamos —dijo malhumoradamente el policía azul, dando un fuerte tirón de la cadena de las esposas que casi mandó a Bon Bon de bruces al suelo. Sin embargo, logró recobrar el equilibrio, y comenzó a seguir a los dos ponis hacia el carro adornado con la misma estrella que ambos lucían en sus uniformes, arrastrando los cascos contra el suelo en un vago intento de posponer lo inevitable.

Algo húmedo rodó por la mejilla de Lyra, y enseguida supo que era una lágrima. Estaba llorando; pero ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué. No sabía si lloraba por descubrir que su amiga era en realidad una pederasta, porque en realidad se había estado aprovechando de ella para esconderse de la policía, por las dos cosas o por ninguna de las dos. Solo sabía que su única amiga acababa de ser detenida y que se la llevaban para ser juzgada por sus crímenes, y que eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, como si un puñal se hubiera clavado en su corazón y al salir se hubiera llevado consigo lo más valioso para ella: su amistad con Bon Bon.

— Sube al carro y ponte mirando hacia fuera —le ordenó el poni amarillo a Bon Bon; y la yegua obedeció. Una vez estuvo dentro de la parte de atrás del carro, los dos policías subieron la rampa, cerrando aquella parte hasta que llegaran a Canterlot.

El compartimento en que la habían encerrado los dos agentes no era más que una plancha rectangular de madera cerrada por cuatro paredes y un techo, completamente desnuda, sin ningún lugar en el que echarse ni descansar; y sin embargo a Bon Bon le pareció enormemente acogedora. Tal vez fuera porque nadie sería capaz de verla mientras estuviera allí. Cualquier poni que viera pasar la carreta sabría que había alguien detenido en ella, pero no que ella era su ocupante; y eso la consolaba enormemente. Después de haber hecho llorar a Lyra y destruir de un plumazo sus cuatro años de amistad con ella, no sabía si podría soportar la vergüenza de encontrarse con alguien conocido por el camino.

La puerta que hacía las veces de rampa se cerró de golpe tras ella, y Bon Bon dio un respingo al escuchar el seco portazo. La oscuridad la rodeaba, pero no le importaba en absoluto; e incluso lo agradecía, porque así no tendría que verse a sí misma en el vergonzoso estado al que había descendido: una monstruosa violadora de potros inocentes a la espera de su juicio. Eso era lo que había sido desde su adolescencia.

Había descubierto sus inclinaciones muy pronto, a los catorce años, ahora hacía dieciocho, durante un paseo por el barrio de Canterlot en el que había transcurrido la mayor parte de su infancia; uno de los suburbios más deprimidos de la capital del país. Su familia no podía permitirse nada mejor; no con un padre albañil y alcohólico y una madre analfabeta que se ganaba la vida trabajando como sirvienta para una familia de clase media-alta que siempre la trataban despreciativamente; sobre todo el hijo mayor, un potro blanco y de crin azul oscuro cuyo sueño era alcanzar el grado de capitán de la guardia real y que nunca se ahorraba un insulto si podía lanzárselo.

La historia en sí no tenía nada de extraordinario. Simplemente volvía a casa después de terminar su paseo, y al doblar la esquina de su calle se encontró con dos potrillos, hermano y hermana a juzgar por el parecido entre ambos, sentados en la acera y hablando de algo que nunca llegó a oír. No podían tener más de seis o siete años.

Inmediatamente, su cerebro se llenó de negros pensamientos e intenciones criminales que hasta hacía solo un minuto jamás se le habrían ocurrido, y que la tentaban continuamente hacia ellos. Un último atisbo de resistencia en su cerebro trató de detenerla clamando que aquello era un delito extremadamente grave, pero enseguida fue sepultado por el resto de sus pensamientos. En su mente solo había sitio para el execrable placer criminal que pretendía obtener.

Por suerte para ellos, su madre había aparecido cuando apenas había dado el segundo paso hacia los potrillos; pero para su mente enferma ya no había marcha atrás posible. La Bon Bon que aún conservaba algo de inocencia infantil había desaparecido para siempre, reemplazada por la perversa violadora que había sido desde entonces.

—Vamos —le dijo el poni azul a su compañero, y a un gesto de este se pusieron en marcha hacia Canterlot.

Los dos policías tiraron de la carreta al mismo tiempo, y la fuerza de su tirón derribó a Bon Bon, que cayó sobre su costado izquierdo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el leve asomo de un quejido escapó de sus labios, y se limitó a apretar los dientes. Después, emitió un largo suspiro. Detenida por pederastia y metida en un furgón policial con destino a los juzgados de Canterlot; así acababa su estancia en Ponyville. Atrás quedaban ya los cuatro años que había vivido en casa de Lyra huyendo de la justicia. Ahora, después de diez años, llegaba al fin su turno de responder por los crímenes de su juventud.

De repente, como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado, la yegua se puso en pie y dio un salto hasta la puerta de la carreta. Lyra. Ella había confiado en ella desde el primer día, abriéndole su casa y su amistad sin ningún problema. Y ahora pensaría que solo había sido su amiga por conveniencia, sirviéndose de ella para despistar a la justicia.

— ¡Lyra! ¡Lyra! —llamó a gritos a través de la plancha de madera. No tenía ninguna seguridad de que su amiga pudiera escucharla por la distancia, y ni siquiera creía que fuera posible; pero tenía que sacarse aquel peso de encima. No quería que su amiga pensara por siempre que toda su relación había sido tan solo una gran y burda mentira— ¡Gracias por todo, Lyra! ¡Lyra!—Apretó los dientes, y golpeó la puerta de madera con su casco; un sonido al que los dos policías, seguros de que aguantaría, no concedieron la más mínima importancia—. ¡Lyra! —Cerró con fuerza los párpados, intentando impedir que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, aunque no lo consiguió—. ¡Lyra! ¡Gracias por ser mi amiga! ¡Lyra!

Bon Bon continuó repitiendo aquellas dos últimas frases a voz en grito durante algunos minutos más mientras dos pequeños torrentes goteaban lágrimas saladas desde sus mejillas al suelo; hasta que finalmente aceptó que estaba demasiado lejos como para que Lyra fuera capaz de oírla. Entonces, hundió la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras y lloró. Lloró por el futuro al que se enfrentaba y por su amiga perdida.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién podría haberla denunciado? Bon Bon estaba completamente segura de que Ponyville era un escondite perfecto, y por eso había decidido dejar de huir de la justicia para asentarse allí y comenzar una nueva vida. A fin de cuentas, Ponyville no era más que un minúsculo pueblecito de provincias, en el que seguro que nadie había oído hablar de Sweetie Drops ni de la pederasta de la Cuadra Sur. Pero, al final, aquel exceso de confianza había resultado fatal para ella. Alguien la había reconocido, y ahí había comenzado su recorrido la bola de nieve que ahora la llevaba a la cárcel.

Ya todo daba igual. Ya solo podía cerrar los ojos y esperar su destino.

Finalmente, tras dos largas horas de viaje, la carreta de policía se detuvo en el patio de la prisión de Canterlot; aunque Bon Bon no se dio cuenta hasta que la puerta del compartimento en el que estaba bajó y la escasa luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el patio cayó sobre sus ojos. Con lentitud, se puso en pie, esperando a que llegara uno de los policías para sacarla de allí; pero en su lugar solamente recibió una escueta orden:

— Baja de la carreta y párate cuando estés fuera.

Tragando saliva, Bon Bon obedeció y caminó lentamente en la dirección que el policía le había ordenado, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con sus esposas y caerse al suelo; y tan pronto como estuvo fuera trató de mirar a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver una pared de piedra con una enorme puerta de madera antes de que un fuerte tirón de la cadena que unía sus patas delanteras la forzara a darse la vuelta y a seguir a los dos agentes.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, los tres ponys cruzaron el amplio patio en dirección a una pequeña puerta de hierro que se encontraba en su extremo este, nada más pasar una arcada de columnas que recorría todo el perímetro del patio. Tan pronto como llegaron, el pony azul le hizo un gesto a su compañero, y este giró el picaporte para abrirla, dejando a la vista un largo pasillo que se extendía durante al menos cien o ciento cincuenta metros, jalonado a ambos lados por celdas, algunas de ellas ocupadas, pero la mayoría vacías y a la espera de que un delincuente viniera para llenar su soledad y vacío interior.

Rodeados por el seco sonido que sus cascos producían al pisar el suelo de cemento, los tres ponys bajaron por el pasillo. Los escasos reclusos los miraban con curiosidad al verlos, y tan pronto como sus ojos se posaban en la yegua que acompañaba a los policías irrumpían en una cascada de burdos piropos y comentarios sobre las cosas que le harían si estuvieran libres. Aterrada, Bon Bon cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarlos, pero aquellas brutales frases y proposiciones taladraban sin piedad todas sus barreras mentales.

— ¡Eh, preciosa! —exclamó un pegaso de color azul oscuro, ojos rojos como la sangre y crin y cola blancas cuando pasó por delante de los barrotes de su celda— ¿Qué trae a una yegua como tú a un sitio como este?

Bon Bon se limitó a balbucir unas palabras incomprensibles al tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza y aceleraba el paso para intentar ponerse a la altura de los dos policías. Por un momento se preguntó que hacía allí, rodeada de criminales atroces; pero enseguida recordó con una punzada de tristeza que ella también era una de ellos.

— Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, preciosa —continuó el pegaso, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que Bon Bon había decidido ignorarle—. Podríamos aprovechar para conocernos. Empiezo yo: me llamo Ripperjack, y estoy aquí porque maté y descuarticé a unas cuantas prostitutas.

Bon Bon sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y se colocó al lado del policía amarillo, buscando su protección. Ahora que sabía que estaba entre ladrones y asesinos, estaba más asustada aún, si es que aquello todavía era posible. No obstante, tampoco podía negar que aquella situación le producía un cierto alivio; pues sus propios delitos no le parecían tan graves al compararlos con los suyos.

— No les hagas caso — le dijo el poni azul, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Llevan meses sin ver una yegua, así que lo normal es que estén deseando meterle casco a una.

— Y ahora tampoco pueden porque no pueden escaparse —comentó su compañero, divertido.

Bon Bon inspiró con fuerza, íntimamente aliviada. Era un consuelo saber que ninguno de ellos podría violarla. Sabía que era profundamente hipócrita viniendo de alguien que se había dedicado a hacerle lo mismo a decenas de potrillos inocentes, pero lo cierto era que uno de sus mayores miedos era ser violada. Ser obligada por la fuerza a satisfacer los deseos sexuales de un caballo.

Bon Bon resopló con fuerza, y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que los dos policías se detenían delante de la reja de barrotes de una celda. El amarillo comenzó a rebuscar algo en las alforjas que llevaba colgadas del lomo; mientras que el azul se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a ella y le dijo:

— Esta será tu celda.

Un desagradable chirrido metálico recorrió el pasillo cuando el policía amarillo consiguió abrir la puerta de barrotes tirando con fuerza de ella, golpeando como un latigazo los oídos de los reclusos y provocándoles algunos gritos de dolor. Cuando el sonido se extinguió y pudo abrir los ojos, Bon Bon pudo ver por fin el lugar en el que estaría confinada: un pequeño cubículo de apenas tres metros de ancho por dos de largo y dos de alto, con paredes y suelo de cemento y una puerta hecha de gruesos barrotes de metal. El interior de la celda estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una piedra gris en una esquina que cubría un agujero destinado a ser usado como letrina; sin ni siquiera una cama donde dormir o una manta con que taparse. Solamente las paredes y el suelo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Bon Bon entró en la celda. El ruido de sus cascos al golpear contra el hormigón del suelo se reflejaba en los muros del pasillo, volviendo a sus oídos para hacerle pensar que había más de un pony que recorría su camino; y el seco estampido del hierro de las rejas al golpear el cemento cuando se cerró la puerta le hizo dar un pequeño salto y un respingo. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, caminó hasta el centro de la celda, y una vez allí, se sentó mirando al exterior.

— Te juzgan mañana por la mañana —dijo el caballo azul, al tiempo que el amarillo cerraba la puerta con llave y se la guardaba en las alforjas, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Extrañada, Bon Bon obedeció—. Es imposible fugarse. Las celdas están reforzadas con magia, es imposible lanzar hechizos desde dentro, y si algún preso legara a fugarse se activaría un hechizo que nos avisaría de ello; así que no pierdas tu tiempo. —Acercó su cabeza al oído de Bon Bon, y le susurró amenazadoramente—: Y si no quieres tener problemas con tus compañeros, que no sepan que eres una pederasta. ¿Me has entendido? —Bon Bon asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y tragó saliva—. Bien.

Sin pronunciar ni una palabra entre ellos, los dos policías se perdieron por el pasillo, caminando en dirección contraria a la que entraron; y poco después los ecos de sus pisadas terminaron por disiparse, haciendo volver el silencio al pasillo. Bon Bon, con la cabeza pegada a los barrotes, y con su hocico y sus cascos por fuera de la celda, observó su marcha con temor. La esperaba una noche a solas con algunos de los mayores criminales de Equestria (o, al menos, eso era lo que su cerebro suponía); y aunque le habían asegurado que no podrían salir de sus celdas no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por si acaso se equivocaban.

— Así que mañana por la mañana —dijo la voz de Ripperjack desde su celda, a medias entre burlona e inquisitiva; y después soltó una risotada que sonó por todo el pasillo—. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para que tengan tanta prisa en mandarte al talego?

Bon Bon no respondió. El consejo que le había dado el policía azul todavía sonaba en su mente, y tenía la impresión de que cualquier frase que saliera de sus labios, aunque solamente fuera un simple sí o no, delataría su delito a sus compañeros de cautiverio.

— No hablas mucho, ¿eh? Me gustan las yeguas así. —Volvió a reír, emitió un largo suspiro y añadió—: Si no estuviéramos encerrados, ten por seguro que ya estaríamos haciéndolo. —Guiñó un ojo, aunque nadie pudo verlo—. No tienes pinta de ser el tipo de yegua a las que suelo descuartizar._  
_

— ¡Eh, Ripper! —comentó otro preso, encerrado dos celdas a la derecha y en el lado opuesto del pasillo; un pegaso bajo y corpulento. Su pelaje era rojo como el fuego, su crin completamente blanca y su cola negra como el carbón—. ¿Es una poni normal?

— Sí… Lo soy —respondió tímidamente Bon Bon, que supuso que su raza no les sería de mucha ayuda para saber por qué estaba allí; y acto seguido un salivazo impactó contra uno de los barrotes de su celda, emitiendo un casi imperceptible ruido metálico al golpearlo.

— Maldita raza inferior —escupió el pegaso con rabia y mirando a Bon Bon con ojos llenos de odio—. Habría que exterminarlos a todos.

— ¡Cállate la boca, Nesedap, o te la parto yo! — exclamó el poni que ocupaba la celda enfrente de la de Bon Bon, un poni normal de color marrón, crin de idéntico color y una marca en forma de gorro de chef; y después, dirigiéndose a Bon Bon, dijo—: Este es imbécil. Se cree que los ponis normales somos inferiores. —Negó con la cabeza, y añadió—. Por eso está aquí; por asesinar a una familia entera de ponis normales simplemente porque lo eran.

Casi inmediatamente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la yegua, y miró espantada al pegaso; que ahora lucía una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Parecía que disfrutaba aterrorizando a otros, o al menos a los ponis normales.

— Los ponis normales no merecen existir. Son una raza inferior que debe ser exterminada para salvar a Equestria de su destrucción —dijo Nesedap, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en la voz; y aquello hizo que a Bon Bon se le pusieran de punta todos los pelos que cubrían su cuerpo. El poni rojo no parecía un ser vivo, sino una mera máquina diseñada para repetir las consignas grabadas en su cerebro y llevarlas a la práctica. Inmediatamente, sus palabras suscitaron una cascada de gritos y abucheos entre sus compañeros; pero él los ignoró y continuó hablando, impertérrito—. Pero la justicia y las instituciones no se atreven a reconocerlo. Y cuando Equestria caiga por culpa de los ponis normales, os acordaréis de mis palabras y desearéis haberles hecho caso; pero entonces ya será demasiado tarde y no habrá salvación posible—. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a escupir, pero esta vez al suelo de su celda—. Y tú, Dishmaker, ¿te crees mejor que yo solo porque tus víctimas fueron el presidente y el vicepresidente del Banco de Equestria?

— ¿Te atreves a comparar a dos banqueros corruptos que saquearon sistemáticamente las arcas del reino hasta dejarlo casi en bancarrota, sumieron a miles de ponis en la pobreza y obligaron a la princesa a decretar una enorme subida de impuestos que empeoró aún más las cosas, y encima acabaron de rositas porque Celestia les concedió el indulto a cambio de anular su deuda personal con ellos, con una familia de honrados ponis trabajadores? —rugió Dishmaker, despertando una oleada de aplausos ensordecedores—. Esos dos hijos de perra merecían morir. Ellos no. Por eso estamos deseando todos que te pongan el collar de una vez y se te acaben las estupideces. —Ante la mirada extrañada, pero sobre todo espantada, de Bon Bon, se llevó los cascos al cuello y fingió estrangularse. Tras unos segundos en los que se dedicó a patalear con sus patas traseras, hizo como si sufriera convulsiones, y finalmente se tumbó en el suelo, haciéndose el muerto—. Esto. ¿Entiendes?

Bon Bon asintió tímidamente, y después se tumbó sobre el duro suelo de cemento. La sensación de las puntas del suelo al clavarse en su piel era enormemente incómoda; pero sin duda alguna era mucho mejor que pasar toda la noche de pie.

— Me meto en el sobre —anunció Dishmaker al cabo de unos instantes, tumbándose de costado sobre el suelo de su celda y cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, los abrió de nuevo apenas un segundo después; y, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, dijo—: Al que me saque lo mato. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Nadie respondió; pero en los rostros de todos aparecieron pequeñas sonrisas burlonas. Por su parte, Bon Bon decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir su ejemplo, y rápidamente imitó la postura que el poni normal mantenía sobre el suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo único que quería era sumergirse en el mundo de los de los sueños y olvidar de una vez aquel día tan fatídico para ella.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no podía. Su cerebro repetía una y otra vez en su mente la escena de su detención, las miradas despectivas y de superioridad que le habían lanzado los policías; pero sobre todo el dolor en los ojos de Lyra y las lágrimas que había derramado; no, que ella le había hecho derramar. Se sentía tan culpable de ello… Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por eliminar aquellos remordimientos que mordían su pecho por dentro; pero sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio que aguantarlos. En un intento por librarse de ellos, colocó sus cascos sobre sus ojos y lloró. No sirvió de nada, pero al menos sentir las lágrimas calientes mientras descendían por su cara le proporcionaba cierto alivio.

Si hubiera ocurrido de otra forma... Si Lyra no se hubiera enterado de... No; lo habría sabido de todas formas.

Su amistad con Lyra acababa de ser destruida de un plumazo, y aquello le dolía inmensamente. Lyra era su única amiga, al igual que ella lo era para la unicornio. Pero ahora Lyra creería que ella solamente había fingido ser su amiga para poder ocultarse de la justicia en su casa; y nada más lejos de la realidad.A pesar de que aquella había sido la verdadera razón por la que había comenzado a vivir con ella, hacía mucho tiempo que su relación había abandonado aquel nivel para pasar al de amistad. Bon Bon consideraba a Lyra como su amiga, y la quería como tal. Incluso echaba de menos su comportamiento errático y sus extrañas obsesiones que a muchos les parecían absurdos, en el mejor de los casos, y desagradables, en otros. Pero ahora ella lo había destruido todo, y ahora Lyra la odiaba.

Lo cierto era que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que llegara un día en que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse, incluso aunque la probabilidad fuera prácticamente nula. Bon Bon era una pony fuerte que podría soportar sin problemas un juicio que con toda seguridad atraería toda la atención de la prensa equestriana y una vida entera en la cárcel, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Lyra. Aun así, lo más probable era que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Bon Bon estaba casi segura de que Lyra no estaría en su juicio, pero sí de que alguna vez iría a visitarla a la cárcel, aunque solo fuera para ajustar cuentas con ella.

Ojalá la metieran en una celda aislada y sin visitas.

Así, llorando en un vano intento de acallar sus remordimientos, Bon Bon pasó toda la noche en su celda. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no oyó cómo la puerta del final del pasillo se abría, ni tampoco el ruido seco que hacían los cascos de los policías que la habían detenido al golpear el duro suelo de hormigón con sus cascos. Solo cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió con un chirrido salió de su trance y levantó la cabeza para mirar a los agentes con una mirada a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la resignación. Sin decir una palabra, se pasó un casco por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas; y después se levantó, manteniendo en todo momento la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo.

Rodeados tan solo por el sonido de sus pisadas, los tres ponys salieron de la celda; tras lo cual el policía amarillo volvió a cerrar la celda tras un nuevo chirrido y un estampido metálico cuando los barrotes golpearon el muro de ladrillos. En las celdas vecinas, los presos comenzaban a despertarse; y al ver a Bon Bon camino de su juicio no dudaron en prorrumpir en rudas exclamaciones de ánimo y deseos de buena suerte. Bon Bon sonrió, pero más por cortesía que porque realmente se los agradeciera. No necesitaba suerte. Ya sabía de antemano los delitos de que la acusarían, quiénes la acusarían y cuál iba a ser su respuesta a sus acusaciones. Incluso tenía ya una estimación de su condena, que ella consideraba bastante buena a pesar de que desconocía por completo las penas que llevaban aparejadas sus delitos.

El policía azul abrió la puerta de madera del final del pasillo, y Bon Bon pudo ver que lo que se ocultaba tras ella era una pequeña sala cuadrada que no llegaría a los diez metros cuadrados, con el suelo cubierto por una alfombra verde y las paredes pintadas de un celeste tan claro que apenas se distinguía del blanco. Enfrente de ella, había otra puerta, esta de dos hojas y una madera más oscura. Era evidente que estaba diseñada como una sala de espera, y Bon Bon se preguntó si lo que habría detrás de aquella puerta sería el tribunal donde la juzgarían.

— Oye, preciosa —dijo la voz de Ripperjack desde el fondo del pasillo de las celdas—. No nos has dicho cómo te llamas.

Bonm Bon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Los policías le habían dicho que no revelara nada que pudiera delatar su identidad; pero ya no iba a volver a su celda. Incluso si eran capaces de identificarla, ya daba completamente igual si conocían o no su delito.

— Me llamo Sweetie Drops.

Se hizo el silencio en el pasillo, solo para dar paso inmediatamente a un aluvión de murmullos sobre su nombre y su pasado. No habían tardado ni siquiera cinco segundos en reconocerla como pederasta. Alarmados, los policías se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero no antes de que Bon Bon pudiera oír un par de "muérete" y uno o dos "púdrete en el Tártaro". Bon Bon se encogió de hombros. No iba a morir; pero sí la esperaba algo muy parecido. Tal vez fuera suficiente como para que se dieran por satisfechos.

— Espera aquí hasta que te llamen —le dijo el policía azul, al mismo tiempo que su compañero abría la puerta por la que no habían entrado.

Bon Bon pudo ver por un instante una amplia sala pintada de dorado y a un unicornio blanco vestido con peluca y traje negro que se sentaba en una tarima de madera y que sostenía con su magia una pequeña maza de madera; y enseguida supo que lo que estaba al otro lado era la sala donde la juzgarían. Negando con la cabeza, se sentó en el suelo y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Imágenes mentales de los potros de los que había abusado aparecían aleatoriamente en su mente, agolpándose entre sí a veces, alejándose y desapareciendo otras; pero siempre acompañadas de una poderosa sensación de opresión en su pecho_. ¿_Cuántos eran? ¿Cuántos habían sido? ¿Quince? No, más; tal vez veinte. ¿Cuántos de ellos se personarían en el juicio? Sabía que al menos uno lo haría, pues si no no estaría allí; pero su intuición le decía que serían al menos diez. Pero una cosa era segura: el potrillo que solía ayudarla a preparar dulces cuando todavía vivía en los suburbios de Canterlot no sería uno de ellos.

Bon Bon levantó la cabeza una vez más, y volvió a bajarla casi al instante.

Aquí era donde acababa su carrera criminal, en un juzgado de Canterlot. Y lo cierto es que no se sentía nerviosa, ni arrepentida, ni de ningún modo del que debería sentirse un criminal a punto de enfrentarse a la pena que le correspondía. Solamente sentía una asombrosa calma; tal vez porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Conocía los delitos de que iban a acusarla, y lo que iba a decir en su juicio. Y también sabía que la esperaba la cárcel, con casi total seguridad para el resto de sus días.

— ¡Persónese la acusada! —exigió una voz potente desde el interior de la sala, y que Bon Bon reconoció al instante como la del juez unicornio.

Bon Bon emitió un último suspiro, y alargó un casco hasta el manivela dorada giró sobre su eje, y la puerta se abrió sobre sus goznes sin emitir ningún ruido_, _descubriendo a la vista de la yegua el interior de la sala. En otras circunstancias, tal vez habría admirado los frescos en el techo o las filigranas en madera dorada de las paredes, en lugar de simplemente caminar hasta su sitio y sentarse frente al tribunal.

Ya era hora de cerrar definitivamente aquel capítulo de su vida.

* * *

**Y ahora, ¿de dónde salió esta idea? Fue una asociación mental; ya sabéis, se dice que los pedófilos atraen a los niños con caramelos, y Bon Bon hace caramelos. Una cosa no implica a la otra, por supuesto, pero aun así este fue el resultado.**

**El otro, u otros, capítulos, saldrán... bueno, pronto. No doy fecha concreta, pero me esforzaré por hacerlo(s) rápido.**

**Gracias por leerlo, y espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí de nuevo con el segundo capítulo del fic. Al final van a ser tres capítulos, por cierto. Pero bueno, mejor dejo paso al fic en sí.**

**DIsclaimer: no poseo la serie.**

* * *

— ¡Se abre la sesión! —exclamó el juez unicornio, golpeando varias veces el estrado con su maza de madera. Su voz grave resonó por la estancia, reflejándose en las paredes y volviendo ya muy debilitada a los oídos de los ponys que habían decidido acudir al juicio. Estos eran en su mayoría prensa y familiares de las víctimas, aunque también había algunos ponis que, por razones que solo elos sabían, habían decidido perder aquella mañana en un juicio que no les incumbía.

La sala del tribunal, cuyo nombre oficial era la sala seis del Juzgado Penal de Canterlot, era una habitación amplia y espaciosa, como lo eran todos los tribunales que administraban justicia en su nombre a los súbditos de las princesas Celestia I y Luna V de Equestria. Lo primero que destacaba en ella era su forma de círculo perfecto y su techo parabólico; una construcción novedosa que había suscitado una profunda división entre los arquitectos del país, entre los que la consideraban un insulto al arte de la construcción de edificios y los que la veían con buenos ojos y la consideraban como una expresión de la belleza subyacente en las matemáticas y una aplicación práctica de los últimos descubrimientos en el campo de la geometría, en palabras del unicornio que lo diseñó. En su centro, cuya localización había sido cuidadosamente medida para asegurar que coincidiera con la mayor exactitud posible con el foco de la parábola del techo, se sentaba el unicornio blanco que había hablado antes y que presidía el tribunal, rodeado por un estrado semicircular de madera. A su alrededor, una pegaso roja con peluca rubia y un pony normal azul con peluca blanca pasaban la mirada por sus papeles, revisando por última vez los datos de aquel caso.

Aquella era una norma no escrita de los tribunales equestrianos una que, además, casi siempre se cumplía. Un tribunal siempre contaba con al menos un poni de cada raza entre sus integrantes. Solo los tribunales pequeños en los que un juez bastaba para todos los casos estaban exentos de cumplirla.

— Tenemos el caso del pueblo de Equestria contra Sweetie Drops por violación de menores y agresión sexual a menores —dijo la juez pegaso, pasando sus papeles con su casco izquierdo mientras se colocaba bien la peluca con el derecho—. Antes de que prosigamos con el juicio, ¿están listas las partes?

— La acusación está lista, Señoría —dijo el fiscal, un poni normal de baja estatura, pelaje celeste y crin magenta en la que la edad había plantado algunas canas blancas sin orden ni concierto; y que se sentaba en otro estrado semicircular que rodeaba al de los jueces.

Detrás de él, en las primeras filas reservadas para el público, se sentaban las víctimas. Bon Bon apenas los había visto una vez, en el breve período de tiempo entre que había entrado en el tribunal y se había sentado; pero a pesar del largo tiempo que había transcurrido había sido capaz de reconocerlos a todos. El poni normal que soñaba con fundar un negocio de éxito y hacerse rico, la unicornio que quería hacerse médica para curar a su hermano enfermo, el pegaso de rostro alargado que se pasaba todo el día jugando al húfbol con la esperanza de convertirse algún día en profesional y fichar por el equipo de Canterlot… Estaban todos.

Bueno, todos no. Tras una rápida inspección ocular, Bon Bon había notado que en el banco se sentaban dieciséis ponis. Faltaban tres. Ya sabía de antemano que dos de sus víctimas no podrían estar presentes en su juicio; pero la tercera ausencia no dejaba de extrañarle. Bon Bon se encogió de hombros. Tal vez hubiera enfermado repentinamente, o le había pasado cualquier otra tontería.

— La defensa también lo está, Señoría —murmuró el abogado defensor, un poni normal de pelaje amarillo y crin marrón. A pesar de que aparentaba tener al menos cuarenta años, a Bon Bon le pareció que no debía tener mucha experiencia en aquellos casos. Su suposición se vio confirmada cuando el abogado intentó acercarse los papeles que llevaba para leerlos y el casco le tembló lo justo como para enviarlos directamente al suelo.

Bon Bon emitió un suspiro cansado y se llevó un casco a la cabeza mientras el abogado, abochornado, musitaba una disculpa y recogía con rapidez los folios de suelo. Bueno, ¿qué más daba si le habían puesto a un inútil como abogado? Iba a acabar en prisión de todas formas.

— ¿Ha terminado ya de hacer el tonto la defensa? —preguntó el juez principal en tono áspero, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al pony amarillo—. ¿Podemos proseguir?

— P-por supuesto, Señoría —murmuró el pony amarillo, y tragó saliva. Acababa de complicar un poco más el caso.

Una de las primeras cosas que les enseñaban a los abogados en Equestria era causar una buena impresión en los jueces; una lección basada en el hecho de que, si bien estos indudablemente deben ser objetivos en sus condenas, es imponible que estas lo sean al cien por cien. Un juez, más allá de su aspecto y de la impresión de lejanía e incorruptibilidad que produce, sigue siendo un pony; y por ello es perfectamente posible ejercer sobre él una ligera manipulación psicológica que al final puede traducirse en ventajas para su defendido, tales como algunos meses menos de condena. A veces, esta era la diferencia entre el ingreso en prisión y la condena insuficiente.

Y él, Hutzy Lion, acababa de incumplir aquella enseñanza apenas un minuto después de comenzar el juicio. El mejor de los comienzos posible.

— No te preocupes —le susurró a Bon Bon, intentando poner una sonrisa de confianza, pero a la que enseguida saltó su nerviosismo—. Este caso está ganado.

Sí, claro. Y Luna no se rebeló contra su hermana hacía mil años.

Sin embargo, Bon Bon no expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, sino que se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa hipócrita al abogado. Lo había conocido apenas unos minutos antes, cuando la habían sentado a su lado y le habían comunicado que él sería el encargado de su defensa en el juicio. Bon Bon negó con la cabeza, y volvió a mirarlo. Es tan útil como una piedra, pensó. Podrían sustituirlo por una, y no se notaría el cambio.

El carraspeo del juez unicornio llamó su atención, y Bon Bon se volvió para quedar de frente al estrado. Desde él, el juez escrutaba la sala con una mirada penetrante, en busca de cualquier agitador que pudiera perturbar la serenidad y el silencio de la sala. Tras unos larguísimos segundos en los que ninguno de los ponys de la sala se atrevió a hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento, su expresión se relajó, y golpeó la superficie de madera barnizada con su maza tres veces.

— Bien, una vez solucionada la interrupción, podemos proseguir. Tiene la palabra la acusación.

En el estrado de su derecha, el fiscal se levantó pesadamente, y carraspeó un par de veces para aclararse la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. Mientras lo hacía, una sonrisa se iba formando lentamente en sus labios. Podía sentir la excitación del cazador corriendo por sus venas. Su presa era la yegua que se sentaba en el estrado de la acusación; y su caza arrojarla a lo más profundo de las mazmorras de Canterlot, para siempre si era posible.

— Muchas gracias, Señoría —comenzó el fiscal. Su voz sonaba extraordinariamente suave, más adecuada para un potro joven de veinte años que para un caballo que Bon Bon suponía se acercaba, si no superaba, la cincuentena—. Llamo al estrado a la acusada, Sweetie Drops.

Al oír su nombre en los labios del fiscal, Bon Bon se levantó de golpe, como si tuviera un resorte escondido bajo la cola. Entre los murmullos de una parte de los ponys que se sentaban en las filas del fondo y los abucheos del resto, caminó ignorándolos hasta el sitio reservado a los interrogados, una simple silla de madera a la izquierda del estrado de los jueces. Bon Bon se sentó en ella sin pronunciar una sola palabra, y dirigió su mirada hacia su abogado. No se atrevía a mirar a los potros de los que había abusado, a pesar de que ninguno lo era ya. El más joven era ahora un adolescente de dieciséis años, que apenas guardaba ningún parecido con el inocente potrillo de seis que era cuando puso sus cascos en él por primera vez.

— Señorita Drops, se la acusa de diecisiete delitos de abusos sexuales a menores, agresión sexual a menores y violación de menores —dijo el fiscal mecánicamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Bon Bon todo el tiempo. Levantó un casco acusadoramente hacia ella, parpadeó, y preguntó en tono grave—: ¿Cómo se declara la acusada de los cargos que se le imputan?

— Culpable —respondió Bon Bon sin pestañear.

Un murmullo de sorpresa resonó en la sala, convirtiéndose en uno de indignación a medida que pasaba de unas filas a otras, hacia el fondo de la sala. El fiscal asintió imperceptiblemente mientras las víctimas de Bon Bon lo celebraban haciendo gestos de victoria. Sin embargo, su cometido todavía no se había cumplido del todo: todavía debían lograr que le fuera impuesta la mayor condena posible. Por su parte, su abogado hundió la cabeza entre sus cascos. Otro caso que perdía; y para más inri no habían transcurrido ni tres minutos. Tenía que ser un récord incluso para él.

— ¡Orden en la sala! ¡Orden!—exigió el juez principal, golpeando el estrado con su maza de madera. Por un momento los murmullos cesaron, pero enseguida volvieron con más fuerza.

Los tres jueces se miraron entre sí, y negaron al unísono con la cabeza. Desgraciadamente, aquella situación era la normal en un juicio tan mediático como aquel. Incluso se podía oír el traqueteo de las máquinas de escribir de los periodistas que cubrían el juicio desde las últimas filas, a pesar del alboroto.

Con un resoplido de indignación, el juez pony normal levantó su maza y golpeó el estrado con toda la fuerza de su especie. Inmediatamente, un seco estampido resonó por toda la sala, al que siguieron algunos gritos de dolor de algunos ponis, entre ellos Bon Bon y el fiscal, que se habían llevado los cascos a los oídos y mantenían los dientes apretados con fuerza a la espera de que el dolor en sus oídos cediera.

— Muchas gracias —dijo el juez unicornio, y volvió la cabeza hacia el estrado de la acusación—. Una vez la acusada ha procedido a confesar su culpa, este tribunal —los otros dos jueces lo secundaron con un movimiento afirmativo de cabezas— declara a la acusada Sweetie Drops culpable de los delitos de abuso de menores, agresión sexual a menores y violación de menores.

Un nuevo murmullo, pero esta vez se aprobación, con la que también se mezclaban algunos insultos hacia Bon Bon, recorrió la sala del tribunal justo después de que los tres jueces golpearan a la vez con sus mazas para hacer firme la sentencia de culpabilidad. Las víctimas intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas que reflejaban su alegría por ver a aquella criminal en la cárcel; y Bon Bon dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

Realmente, estaba satisfecha por cómo había transcurrido todo, con ella en la cárcel y sus víctimas libres. Como debía ser.

— No obstante, y solamente a efectos de cálculo de condena —dijo la juez pegaso, acallando al instante cualquier conversación en la sala del tribunal—, este tribunal llamará a declarar a las víctimas para conocer el alcance real de los delitos que se imputan a la acusada. ¿Están las partes de acuerdo?

El abogado de Bon Bon y el fiscal asintieron al unísono, pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—Muy bien —dijo el juez poni terrestre, tomando entre sus cascos la lista de víctimas para llamarlas en el mismo orden en que aparecían. Unos segundos después, separó su vista del folio y declaró con voz potente—: El tribunal llama a declarar a Cithara Heartstrings.

Antes de que la juez hubiera terminado de pronunciar su nombre, un agudo grito de horror procedente de las últimas filas recorrió la sala del tribunal. Las orejas de Bon Bon se erizaron de golpe, y el horror más absoluto se reflejó en su rostro. No podía ser. No podía estar aquí. Tenía que estar en Ponyville. _  
_

— ¡No! —chilló la aludida, una unicornio de apenas nueve años, y trató de esconderse entre dos de sus compañeros para zafarse de la vista de los jueces. Allí estaba, la víctima número diecisiete, escondida entre dos ponis. Sin embargo, los dos la cogieron de las patas delanteras, y uno de ellos la colocó mágicamente en el suelo.

La pequeña se quedó plantada en el suelo, temblando, sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Era evidente que sentía pánico tan solo de estar cerca de Bon Bon.

— Vamos, pequeña —le dijo una poni normal rosa y de melena amarilla, pasándole un casco por su melena verde esmeralda—. ¿No quieres que la metan en la cárcel?

— S-sí… —musitó la pequeña Cithara, en un susurro apenas audible.

— Pues sube ahí —señaló el estrado con su casco—, y cuéntales todo lo que te hizo.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron calmar un poco a la potranca, lo suficiente como para que consiguiera recorrer a paso lento y temblando de pavor los escasos metros que la separaban del estrado, rodeada de un constante murmullo en el que se mezclaban expresiones de compasión, repulsión, e improperios hacia la yegua que había abusado de ella; y que solo conseguía poner más nerviosa a la potranca, deshaciendo lo que la poni rosa había conseguido.

Sin Unos dos minutos después, y tras muchas interrupciones, Cithara logró al fin subir las escaleras a paso de tortuga; y una vez en la silla, volvió la mirada hacia los jueces, expectante y asustada. La poni rosa agitó un casco para desearle suerte, aunque la pequeña no pudo verlo.

— Bien, pequeña —preguntó la juez pegaso con voz cálida y acogedora—. ¿Estás lista?

Cithara asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

— Muy bien —murmuró el fiscal, medio para sí, medio para ella; y caminó hasta colocarse delante de ella—. Lo primero, ¿puedes afirmar sin ninguna duda que la acusada es la poni que te hizo cosas malas?

— Sí —respondió Cithara sin vacilar, al mismo tiempo que hacía grandes movimientos afirmativos con su cabeza para darse seguridad—. Estoy segura de que es ella.

— ¿Y de qué la conoces?

— Vivía en casa de mi prima Lyra —respondió la pequeña, mirando asustada a los jueces y al fiscal.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú allí, pequeña?

— E-estaba de visita en su casa —comenzó la pequeña, con voz temblorosa. Pero no era solo su voz la que temblaba; sino que también lo hacían todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Algunas veces, sus ojos captaban el perfil de la figura de Bon Bon; y cuando eso ocurría se cerraban con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que el estrés y el pánico a su agresora impulsaban a sus ojos, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía con tal intensidad que a veces parecía que iba a partirse en dos—. E-ella es una unicornio verde como yo, y vive en Ponyville con la yegua mala.

Bon Bon se permitió sonreír y dejar escapar un suspiro divertido. Tenía que admitir que le había hecho gracia que la llamaran de un modo tan inocente, y más cuando lo había hecho una potrilla a la que había arrebatado brutalmente su inocencia. "Yegua mala" sería con toda seguridad el insulto más suave que le dedicarían aquel día.

— Bien. ¿Y por qué estabas de visita en su casa? —le preguntó el fiscal en tono cálido, intentando disimular el tono inquisidor que sus muchos años de acusaciones e interrogatorios a testigos y acusados habían imprimido en su voz . No era ningún experto en psicología infantil, pero la experiencia con sus propias hijas le había enseñado que era más fácil que le contaran sus preocupaciones si se mostraba preocupado por ellas que si lo hacía como un inquisidor frío y distante.

— Po-porque mis padres querían que me enseñara a tocar la cítara… —El fiscal la miró, interrogante, y Cithara musitó apenas audiblemente—: Lyra toca la lira, y mamá decía que ella tenía que saber tocar la cítara… Mamá quería que ella me enseñara porque decía que los profesores eran muy caros

El poni celeste intentó disimular una sonrisa divertida, y después se llevó un casco a la boca. De momento iba bien, pero tendría que ir con cuidado en sus próximas preguntas si quería evitar que la pequeña se echara a llorar en medio de la sala. Entendía que en algunas ocasiones los recuerdos dieran demasiado poderosos como para soportarlos con entereza, pero personalmente odiaba que ocurriera eso. Él prefería ir directo al grano, y acabar cuanto antes.

— Ya veo. Y la acusada vivía con tu prima Lyra, ¿no es cierto? —repitió a fin de asegurarse.

Cithara se limitó a asentir en un gesto fugaz.

— Bien. ¿Podrías describirnos, en tus propias palabras, qué te hizo la acusada?

La potranca tragó saliva antes de responder. Recuerdos escalofriantes que hacían que quisiera correr sin parar hasta su casa y esconderse debajo de las sábanas hasta que todo hubiera pasado inundaron su cerebro; pero la imagen de sus padres pidiéndole que se lo contara todo a los que le preguntaran era más fuerte que ellos. Sus padres se lo habían mandado; y eso fue lo que logró que en un impresionante despliegue de fortaleza psicológica pudiera sobreponerse a ellos comenzar a hablar:

— Yo-yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, y ella entró y- y me despertó… Mi prima Lyra estaba dormida; y entonces ella… ella…

Un fuerte sollozo resonó por la sala del juzgado, y tanto el fiscal como los jueces supieron en aquel instante que la pequeña había alcanzado su límite emocional. Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada, y menos de un segundo después la juez pegaso hizo un gesto con los cascos para que los padres de la pequeña se acercaran a consolarla; aunque ya se habían levantado unos segundos antes y ahora corrían por el pasillo hacia su hija.

Desde su estrado, Bon Bon contemplaba la escena, impertérrita; e incluso se llevó un casco al rostro con gesto aburrido mientras los insultos le llovían desde las filas en que se sentaban los ponis. Ella los oía, desde luego, pero no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a responderles con una mirada desafiante.

Realmente, tenía miedo de mirar al público y encontrarse con ella. Ya había oído un grito que, si no se equivocaba, era suyo. Si realmente estaba allí y la veía, no habría sabido qué hacer.

Mientras los padres de la pequeña intentaban calmarla sin demasiado éxito, el fiscal había caminado hasta el estrado de los jueces, y ahora mantenía una conversación con el unicornio y el poni normal. Una acción completamente irregular, y contra la que el abogado de Bon Bon probablemente podría haber protestado de no ser porque estaba con la cabeza entre los cascos, desentendido por completo del caso. Ya había perdido el juicio, y su cliente era una violapotros. Por él, que se pasara el resto de su vida a la sombra.

A paso lento y con un objeto escondido entre su cuerpo y su pata delantera izquierda, el poni celeste caminó de vuelta al estrado, donde los padres de la pequeña potranca seguían tratando de calmar sus lágrimas con frases reconfortantes y promesas de dulces y juguetes si contaba todo lo que había hecho Bon Bon. Y, a juzgar por el volumen de sus sollozos, parecía que habían tenido algún éxito.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el fiscal posó sus cuartos traseros sobre la barandilla del estrado; y, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, comenzó a contar los segundos que tardaba Cithara en dejar de llorar. Si tenía suerte, tal vez en diez o quince minutos pudieran seguir con el juicio.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, y justo antes de llegar al segundo trescientos setenta y cinco los llantos de la pequeña cesaron y sus padres se separaron al fin de ella. El fiscal lo agradeció internamente, y antes incluso de que los progenitores hubieran bajado del estrado ya se había colocado delante de Cithara y le había hecho la primera pregunta:

— Me has dicho que ella entró en tu cuarto y te despertó—. ¿Y después, qué hizo? ¿Te tocó?

Cithara se encogió en su sitio, intimidada; y puso sus cascos delante de su boca antes de negar tímidamente con la cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿te obligó a tocarla?

Esta vez, la potrilla asintió incluso antes de que hubiera terminado la frase. Los labios del fiscal esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras su pata delantera izquierda se separaba de su cuerpo y sacaba una muñeca a la luz. No era una muñeca cualquiera, sino una diseñada específicamente para reproducir con la mayor fidelidad posible todos los detalles de la anatomía equina. Por ello, era un alicornio marrón con una crin del mismo color y una cruz negra por marca de belleza.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pequeña —dijo el poni celeste para animarla, y una minúscula sonrisa asomó al rostro de Cithara por un instante. Después, mostrándole la muñeca, dijo en tono serio—: Esto es muy importante. Necesito que señales en la muñeca dónde te obligó la yegua mala a tocarla. ¿Lo has entendido?

Antes incluso de que la pequeña hiciera algún movimiento, Bon Bon ya tenía clara cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Recordaba aquella noche a la perfección; y no solo porque había sido hacía apenas un año. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de superioridad que había sentido mientras la obligaba a satisfacerla, los llantos y temblores de la potranca al ser brutalmente despojada de su inocencia, y el placer criminal de sus abusos. Por ello, no se sorprendió ni un ápice cuando Cithara levantó un tembloroso casco y lo colocó entre las piernas de la muñeca. Tampoco hizo ningún movimiento cuando, entre gritos de conmoción y asco por parte del público, Cithara tomó la muñeca entre sus cascos y comenzó a lamerla en el mismo lugar que había señalado con su casco.

— Me obligó a hacerle esto —dijo la potranca, sumiendo a la sala del tribunal en silencio—. Y me dijo que si no lo hacía, rompería mi cítara.

La pequeña sintió entonces todos los ojos clavados en ella, y volvió a encogerse en su silla, temblorosa. Durante un larguísimo minuto, ninguno de los ponis de la sala se atrevió a hacer un solo movimiento, y mucho menos a hacer nada, conmocionados por la bomba que acababa de soltar Cithara.

El fiscal fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a la pequeña y retirando la muñeca de sus cascos mientras le daba las gracias por su colaboración. Casi al instante, los periodistas comenzaron a teclear en sus máquinas de escribir, llenando la sala con el traqueteo de sus teclas sobre el papel. Bon Bon emitió un suspiro, y el juez poni normal apuntó en la carilla posterior de un folio usado los delitos y los años de condena que le correspondían. Siempre se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, lo que le había convertido en el calculador no oficial de las condenas. Una tarea de la que él se sentía muy orgulloso y de la que nunca se avergonzaba.

— Bon Bon, ¿cómo has podido?

El corazón de Bon Bon se detuvo un instante entre dos latidos, sobresaltado por aquella voz que no debería estar allí; pero estaba. La había oído. No había ninguna duda. Ella estaba allí. Por primera vez en la media hora larga que llevaban de juicio, Bon Bon se atrevió a dirigir la mirada hacia el fondo de la sala, hacia las filas del público. Y, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y el dolor llenaba su pecho, su cerebro reconocía la imagen familiar de una unicornio turquesa de ojos llorosos y expresión de infinita tristeza que se sentaba con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de la tribuna; la misma postura que se suponía adoptaban sus amados humanos.

Con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Lyra se levantó de su asiento y levantó un casco acusador hacia Bon Bon. Los jueces y los agentes de seguridad que vigilaban la sala del tribunal la miraron con interés por si acaso tenían que abortar sus movimientos; pero la yegua se limitó a estar de pie en la misma postura.

—¿Cómo has podido, Bon Bon? —repitió Lyra, fuera de sí. Su casco temblaba de rabia e impotencia; pero su cuerpo no se movía ni un solo milímetro—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a mi prima?

Bon Bon no respondió, sino que se limitó a bajar la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada de Lyra. Había ocurrido. Lyra estaba allí.

Sin previo aviso, Lyra comenzó a patear un casco contra el suelo, como un toro enfurecido; y, emitiendo un breve grito de furia, se lanzó contra Bon Bon. Inmediatamente, el halo blanco de la magia del juez unicornio la detuvo en seco; pero aquello no le impidió seguir forcejeando en vano contra el cerco mágico hasta que los ponis de seguridad la sacaron de la sala entre las miradas fijas de los asistentes y algunos tímidos aplausos.

— ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! —exclamó el juez unicornio, golpeando el estrado con su maza; y al instante se hizo el silencio—. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada de estos cargos?

Realmente, aquello solo era un trámite. Ya había hecho la misma pregunta antes; y estaba seguro de que iba a obtener la misma respuesta. No tenía ningún sentido que ahora modificara su declaración.

— Culpable—musitó Bon Bon, con apenas un monótono hilo de voz, después de que el juez unicornio repitiera por cuarta vez la pregunta. La aparición sorpresa de Lyra la había dejado en un estado prácticamente catatónico.

— Muy bien —murmuró el fiscal, y volvió la vista hacia la pequeña Cithara—. Puedes volver a tu sitio.

El rostro de la potrilla se iluminó al recibir aquel mensaje de libertad; y en menos de un segundo bajó de la silla y volvió corriendo a su asiento, hacia la seguridad que le ofrecían sus padres, mientras el tribunal llamaba a declarar a Beetroot Sprout.

Antes incluso de que Cithara hubiera llegado a su asiento, un pegaso de pelaje violeta, crin y cola verdes y una remolacha como marca de belleza caminaba ya por el pasillo en dirección al estrado. A diferencia de la potrilla, que había recorrido aquel pasillo a trompicones y temblando de miedo, todos los movimientos del pegaso transmitían seguridad; desde el modo en que levantaba los cascos del suelo hasta cómo se expandía y contraía su pecho cada vez que el aire lo llenaba. En su mirada, llena de odio y rabia, se podían leer perfectamente sus deseos de venganza contra la yegua que había abusado de él en su infancia. Unos deseos que estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

— Esa yegua —comenzó, señalándola con el casco, antes incluso de sentarse en la silla; con voz furiosa y rostro contraído en un gesto de rabia—. Esa yegua nos obligaba a satisfacerla antes de vendernos sus caramelos. Nos metía en la habitación de atrás de su tienda y no nos dejaba salir hasta que no estaba satisfecha.

Bon Bon se limitó a asentir, admitiendo sin duda posible los hechos de que la acusaban. El fiscal y los jueces sonrieron, y la juez pegaso aprovechó para preguntar a Beetrot Sprout si , textualmente, "los actos de carácter sexual que les obligaba a cometer eran del mismo tipo que los expuestos por Cithara"; pregunta a la que el aludido respondió afirmativamente.

—¿Debemos entender entonces que no le forzaba a cometer actos de carácter sexual, sino que le ofrecía la opción de irse sin más? —preguntó la jueza.

Beetroot Sprout parpadeó, sorprendido. No creía que aquella pregunta fuera importante; pero para los jueces sí lo era. Jurídicamente, el hecho de obligar a los potros implicaba que había cometido un delito de violación; y eso aumentaría unos pocos años su condena.

— Sí. Sí que lo hacía, señoría —respondió el pegaso tras unos segundos de duda, en tono firme—. Ella vendía caramelos y chucherías en nuestro barrio. Tenía una tienda en una esquina. Y si queríamos comprar algo, nos obligaba a pasar a la trastienda y satisfacerla. Una vez habíamos entrado, no nos permitía salir hasta que habíamos terminado.

— Cierto —confirmó Bon Bon, ganándose una mirada llena de odio de parte de su víctima. Sin embargo, Bon Bon la ignoró, y a su vez miró a su abogado. Este estaba sentado en su estrado, hojeando unos papeles que Bon Bon supuso que serían de otro caso.

Los jueces cruzaron una mirada, y conversaron durante un instante antes de que el juez poni normal apuntara la condena por los abusos a aquel poni. Dos abusos, dos agresiones sexuales, y dos violaciones. Con todos los años de condena que aquellos delitos suponían, sería un milagro si salía viva de la cárcel.

— Muchas gracias —dijo el juez unicornio, antes de permitirle regresar a su sitio. Mientras caminaba entre el murmullo del público y el traqueteo de los periodistas, una sonrisa de victoria iluminaba su rostro.

— ¡Púdrete en el Tártaro y muérete, zorra! —le espetó al pasar frente a ella mientras hacía un gesto ofensivo con sus alas, pero Bon Bon no reaccionó.

Pocos segundos después de que Beetroot Sprout estuviera sentado en su sitio, la juez pegaso carraspeó un par de veces y llamó a declarar a Iron Chains antes de dejar escapar un suspiro cansado. Ya llevaban casi una hora de juicio, y solo habían declarado dos de las diecisiete víctimas. Si seguían a aquel ritmo, se les haría de noche antes de terminar. Y pensar que si no le hubiera caído este juicio del cielo podría estar sentada delante de la chimenea, leyendo tranquilamente un libro con su hijo mientras bebían chocolate caliente…

Respondiendo a la llamada, una poni normal de color gris, melena negra y un yunque y un martillo como marca de belleza se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el juzgado. Lo primero que destacaba en ella eran sus músculos, bien formados y marcados por las muchas horas de trabajo en la fragua; y que despertaron algunos comentarios de repulsión y asco por parte de algunos de los miembros más jóvenes del público. No obstante, una sola mirada por parte de la poni bastó para acallarlos.

Con pasos más inseguros que el pegaso que había recorrido el camino antes de ella, Iron Chains subió al estrado y se sentó en la silla. Su mirada saltaba constantemente de un lado a otro, sin detenerse más de diez segundos en nada, siempre buscando alguna cosa a la que aferrarse. Bon Bon la miró, intrigada. Beetroot Sprout había estado mucho más entero que ella. Él quería vengarse de los abusos que había sufrido en su infancia; meterla en la cárcel de por vida, si era posible. Iron Chains, en cambio, y a pesa de toda su fuerza y sus músculos, reflejaba inseguridad en cada , también quería tener su venganza; pero ella estaba mucho más nerviosa que el pegaso. La ansiedad producida por encontrarse con la yegua que le arrebató su inocencia, supuso Bon Bon.

Su interrogatorio, al contrario de lo que Bon Bon y el fiscal esperaban, fue bastante más calmado que los dos anteriores. Ni lloró como lo había Cithara, si bien en tres ocasiones una lágrima asomó a sus ojos para ser rápidamente enjugada, ni gritó enfurecida como lo había hecho Beetroot Sprout. Los jueces le hicieron las mismas preguntas que al pegaso, añadiendo antes otras nuevas para confirmar que las acusaciones que él había hecho eran ciertas; y ella las confirmó una por una en un tono de voz que pretendía ser tranquilo y sereno; pero que en todo momento sonaba peligrosamente cerca de romperse en un torrente de lágrimas.

Finalmente, tras unos veinte minutos de preguntas, respuestas, y algunas confirmaciones por parte de Bon Bon; el interrogatorio llegó a su fin. Iron Chains volvió a su sitio a paso rápido, mientras los jueces llamaban al estrado a la siguiente víctima. Su rostro se veía más tranquilo e iluminado, y en él se adivinaba lo que parecía el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Durante las tres siguientes horas, otros catorce ponis de todas las razas desfilaron por el estrado de las víctimas para ser interrogados. Todos sin excepción escucharon las mismas preguntas, y todos ellos dieron las mismas respuestas. Uno por uno, nerviosos, seguros, conteniendo las lágrimas e incluso entre sollozos, los catorce confirmaron más allá de toda duda lo que ya sabían los jueces; y tras su testimonio Bon Bon se encargaba de disipar todas las posibles dudas confesando sus actos. Aquellos momentos solían coincidir con los murmullos generalizados del público y los golpes de maza sobre el estrado para llamar al orden, mientras que durante los testimonios desaparecían por completo para dejar paso a la voz del declarante.

Todo transcurrió sin novedad, hasta que llegó la declaración de la última víctima. Era una unicornio de unos veinte años de edad, pelaje marrón, crin verde con un ligero tono de azul y una marca de belleza que representaba una pared de ladrillos. Entre sollozos, había relatado con voz aguda al tribunal como Bon Bon obligaba a los potros a proporcionarle su dosis diaria de placer criminal y cómo conseguía comprar su silencio amenazándoles con matar a sus familias. Todos habían sufrido la misma amenaza.

— ¿Cuándo dice todos, se refiere a los ponis que han declarado como víctimas antes que usted? —quiso saber el juez poni normal, interrumpiendo el relato de la unicornio.

— ¡Sí! —sollozó ella, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de un casco y sonándose la nariz mágicamente—. ¡Todos los potros del barrio la sufrimos! ¡Todos! ¡Yo, mi amiga Iron Chains, el pegaso morado del principio, todos! —La poni hipó con fuerza, y más lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos—. ¡Y el pobrecito Confectioner Scullion! ¡Un potro tan dulce y tan tímido…! ¡Y tú! —Levantó un casco hacia Bon Bon en un gesto tan fugaz como acusador, mientras su rostro se contraía súbitamente en un gesto lleno de la rabia y la ira que había mantenido ocultas durante diez largos años—. ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Desapareció de un día para otro! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú lo mataste!

Las palabras de la unicornio despertaron una reacción inmediata del público, al que la nueva acusación había excitado visiblemente. Aquella nueva acusación añadía un delito de sangre a la lista de sus crímenes; y que si se probaba podía costarle a Bon Bon la condena a muerte. Pero no había pruebas. Solamente una acusación hecha por una yegua que no era capaz de calmarse; si bien ya era más que suficiente para que el público ya pidiera la condena a muerte.

Por decimoquinta vez, el mazo de madera golpeó la superficie barnizada del estrado para pedir orden, arrancando algunos pedazos de barniz cada vez que las superficies se encontraban. No fue suficiente, sin embargo; y el juez unicornio debió golpear dos veces más y esperar tres minutos a que el murmullo del público muriera para dejar paso libre a los sonidos de las pezuñas golpeando las teclas de las máquinas de escribir.

— Señoría, protesto —dijo el abogado de Bon Bon; su primera intervención en tres horas y la primera que de verdad podía interpretarse como una auténtica defensa de su cliente. Con una sonrisa que no se correspondía en absoluto con su situación, Bon Bon se preguntó si habría hablado porque de verdad se preocupaba por su cliente o porque le preocupaba la mala fama que adquiriría si terminaban condenándola a muerte—. No hay ninguna prueba que respalde la acusación contra mi cliente.

— Se acepta la protesta de la defensa —declaró la juez pegaso, suscitando un gruñido de decepción entre el público sediento de sangre. Personalmente, a ella también le decepcionaba aquello y quería ver morir a alguien que se había aprovechado de potros inocentes para su propio placer. Pero las leyes estaban por encima de sus filias personales, y estas establecían claramente que a falta de pruebas el acusado debía ser liberado.

El abogado asintió, satisfecho; y Bon Bon se movió sobre su asiento. Por fin se acababa todo. Dentro de unas horas ya estaría cumpliendo su pena en la prisión de Canterlot. Donde la correspondía estar. No sabía cuántos años le caerían exactamente; pero suponiendo unos veinticinco años por cada potro, y sabiendo que eran diecisiete, podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que su condena rondaría los cuatrocientos años de cárcel.

Teniendo en cuanta que muy probablemente la obligaran a cumplirlas consecutivamente, eso equivalía a una condena perpetua.

Por segunda vez en las cuatro horas de juicio, Bon Bon volvió la vista a sus víctimas. Muchas aún mantenían las ganas de venganza en su rostro, pero en todas aparecía un gesto de alegría salvaje por haber sido capaces de acabar con la yegua que había abusado de ellos. Ellos podrían vivir sin miedo, sabiendo que Bon Bon pasaría el resto de sus días encerrada en una celda solitaria hasta que muriera de vieja.

Una perspectiva en absoluto agradable.

— Culpable —declaró Bon Bon sin vacilar.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante en la sala del tribunal mientras los presentes asimilaban el significado de las palabras de la yegua. Culpable. Lo había hecho. Había matado al potro.

— Culpable —repitió, sin ninguna emoción en la voz; a fin de despejar todas las dudas que pudieran quedar.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio absoluto y tenso. Las miradas de todos los ponis de la sala se clavaban en ella como saetas furiosas; pero que no consiguieron herirla.

— Iba a denunciarme —dijo mecánicamente, mientras los jueces y el fiscal recibían sus palabras con sonrisas de triunfo; y sus víctimas con gestos de victoria que no se molestaban en disimular—. No tenía familia; no tenía nada con qué amenazarle. Le partí un tarro de caramelos en la cabeza antes de que pudiera salir de la tienda_. _Murió al instante; y lo enterré bajo las baldosas de la trastienda.

Aprovechando el silencio que se le brindaba, Bon Bon decidió continuar con su historia. Por alguna razón que no lograba identificar; pero que no era en absoluto el deseo de justicia, quería contarlo todo. Si no lo hacía ahora, tal vez nunca pudiera hacerlo.

— También maté a Caramel por la misma razón el año pasado; y lo enterré detrás de mi tienda de Ponyville.

Los labios del fiscal y los jueces se curvaron en amplias sonrisas de triunfo al mismo tiempo que los silbidos y los abucheos del público llovían torrencialmente sobre Bon Bon. Ella, sin embargo, los soportaba estoicamente; como si no tuvieran nada que ver con ella.

De nuevo, los jueces intercambiaron una mirada; y el juez poni normal le pasó el folio con el cálculo de la condena al juez unicornio. Este golpeó la mesa con el mazo para hacer silencio; carraspeó un par de veces para aclararse la garganta; y, con la atención del público entregada a él, leyó por fin la esperada condena:

— Este jurado condena por unanimidad a Sweetie Drops a trescientos cincuenta y siete años de prisión por diecisiete delitos de abusos sexuales a menores y violación de menores, a cumplir consecutivamente; y a dos penas de muerte por los asesinatos de Caramel y Confectioner Scullion. La sentencia es firme y contra ella no cabe posibilidad de recurso.

Bon Bon dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de enterraar la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras. Todo se había acabado para ella. Y el público celebraba que así fuera, con una estruendosa mezcla de aplausos, exclamaciones de júbilo e incluso algunos gritos que alababan el sistema equestriano de justicia. A apenas unos metros de ella, los ponis de los que había abusado celebraban la sentencia, abrazándose entre sí; mientras el fiscal sonreía, felicitándose en silencio por la condena, y Hutzy Lion se marchaba de la sala negando con la cabeza.

— La ejecución se llevará a cabo dentro de tres días —declaró el poni normal después de haber hecho silencio en la sala a base de golpes con el mazo; y dio un último golpe antes de levantarse al mismo tiempo que sus dos compañeros—. Se cierra la sesión.

Casi al instante, la puerta por la que había entrado Bon Bon se abrió, y los mismos policías que la habían detenido en Ponyville entraron en la sala y avanzaron hasta ponerse a su lado. Bon Bon emitió un suspiro de resignación, y se levantó de su asiento sin pronunciar una sola palabra. No tenía sentido resistirse.

Entre abucheos e insultos, los tres ponis atravesaron la sala hasta desaparecer por otra puerta situada detrás del estrado de los jueces, y que daba a una larga y retorcida sucesión de pasillos que los tres ponis recorrieron en el más absoluto de los silencios; rodeados tan solo por el sonido de sus cascos sobre el suelo de piedra. Tras unos minutos legaron por fin a su destino: un largo corredor jalonado de celdas, idéntico a aquel en el que Bon Bon había dormido la noche anterior. Tan solo el hecho de que las celdas estaban vacías en lugar de albergar a algunos presos permitía diferenciar entre ambos.

Aquel era el corredor de la muerte de la prisión de Canterlot; el lugar donde los condenados a muerte aguardaban su ejecución mientras se despedían del mundo, siempre; y de sus familias, si tenían suerte y les permitían recibir visitas.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, los dos policías abrieron la puerta de una celda al azar y la encerraron, repitiendo el mismo gesto que habían hecho apenas dieciséis horas antes. El metal de la puerta produjo un nuevo estampido al chocar contra la piedra de la pared; y Bon Bon volvió a dar un respingo cuando el estallido golpeó sus tímpanos.

Los dos policías intercambiaron una mirada, y se dieron la vuelta; dejando a Bon Bon sola en su celda. Cuando el ruido de cascos se extinguió por completo, un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios; que rebotó en las paredes de piedra hasta morir en sus oídos. Todo se había acabado ya para ella. Pero, en lugar de miedo por su inminente ejecución, sentía una extraña paz en su interior.

Al fin, tenía lo que se merecía.

* * *

**Van dos capítulos. Solo queda uno. Prometo que saldrá, pero no cuándo lo hará. Tengo otros proyectos, y también exámenes; así que lo subiré cuando pueda.**

**Respecto a lo de la forma de la sala... Bueno, alguna vez tenía que usar el tema de cónicas que di el año pasado. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado raro.**


End file.
